1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency treatment instrument that is endoscopically inserted into a body cavity and is used by means of a high-frequency current supplied thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, there is a known treatment instrument for an endoscope (hereinafter, simply referred to as a ‘treatment instrument’) that performs various therapeutic techniques on tissue inside a body cavity of a patient or the like while being endoscopically inserted into the body cavity.
One type of the treatment instrument performs a treatment on target tissue using electric energy by means of a high-frequency current supplied to a treatment section in a distal end thereof, and is generally called a high-frequency treatment instrument (for example, see Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 4197983).
In the high-frequency treatment instrument disclosed in the above patent document, a pair of forceps members supported through a rotation shaft so as to be relatively rotatable is installed at the distal end as the treatment section. The pair of forceps members is connected to an operation section on the hand side through an operation wire.
In many cases, the operation wire is formed of a conductor such as metal. For this reason, as a general configuration of the high-frequency treatment instrument, an operation wire is connected to a high-frequency power supply, and a high-frequency current is supplied to a treatment section such as a forceps member through the operation wire.